


What a year

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Albumin (Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yet again.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Albumin (Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072646
Kudos: 9





	What a year

Our story starts in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, headmaster Albus Dumbledore is talking to his girlfriend Minerva McGonagall about Harry Potter.

Albus sighed. "He just lost his godfather, another great wizard lost."

Minerva said, "Indeed and after last year, the boy certainly didn't need to witness more death than he already has."

Albus frowned. "First Cedric Diggory and now Sirius Black... Who will be the next victim?"

Minerva told him, "Don't talk like that, we have to try and stay positive. For Harry."

Albus nodded. "For Harry, I'll try my best."


End file.
